bluebloods_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Boyle
Erin Boyle is the sole granddaughter of Henry Reagan and Betty Reagan, is the sole daughter to Francis Reagan and Mary Reagan, is the sister of Daniel Reagan, Nathaniel Reagan, Joseph Reagan and Jameson Reagan, wife to Jack Boyle, mother of Nicky, aunt of Jay, Kay, Daniella, Ana, Shane, Jack, Sean and Luke. Currently she is the Bureau Chief in the Manhattan District Attorney’s Office. Although she technically works for the same side as the rest of the family, her strict adherence to the letter of the law and some of her assignments can cause strife in the family. Erin Boyle Full Name''Erin Reagan Boyle'' Nick Names''Mom Sis'' Occupation'' Bureau Chief for the Manhattan District Attorney's Office '' Biographical information Born''November 1975'' Age''44'' Gender''Female'' Status'' Alive Height'' 5'10'' Hair color'' *Brown '' Eye color'' *Brown '' Skin color''Pale'' Family Marital Status'' Married Parents(s)'' Francis Reagan (father) Mary Reagan (mother) '' Spouse'' Jack Boyle (husband) '' Children'' Nicole Boyle (daughter) Other'' Teddy Reagan (great-granduncle, deceased) Charles Reagan (great-grandfather, deceased) Unnamed great-grandmother (deceased) Peter Reagan (uncle) Amelia Reagan (aunt, deceased) Henry Reagan (grandfather) Betty Reagan (grandmother, deceased) Daniel Reagan (brother) Nathaniel Reagan (brother) Joseph Reagan (brother) Jameson Reagan (brother) Jayden Reagan (nephew) Kayden Reagan (nephew) Daniella Reagan (niece) Anastasia Reagan (niece) Shane Reagan (nephew) Jack Reagan (nephew) Sean Reagan (nephew) Benjamin Reagan (cousin, deceased) Theodore Reagan (cousin) Mark Reagan (cousin) Sara Reagan (cousin) '' Career Department'' New York District Attorney '' Rank'' Bureau Chief'' Partner(s)'' Anthony Abetemarco'' Years of service''2000s - Present'' Cast Details Played by'' Bridget Moynahan First Appearance'' Pilot'' Last Appearance'' Ongoing'' Seasons'' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Last Appearance'' 199'' Biography As the second child and only girl, Erin often found herself seated between her brothers and acting as a mediator. On several occasions she and Danny had memorable fights and were unable to peacefully share a room. After becoming a teenager she developed a bit of a stubborn, wild streak which led to situations such as starting a petition at school to allow girls on the boys soccer team and running away for two days (to Henry’s house.) At one point she revealed that her first kiss was actually with Ronnie McCleary, their neighbor. While she did get in legal trouble, it was relatively minor. She got a speeding ticket as well as being held overnight for “doing just about everything you’re not allowed to do on a public beach at night”. Often Frank uses her exploits to help her put Nicky’s actions in perspective. Erin attended Columbia University and graduated top of her class before going on to attend Fordham University School of Law. At one point she had wanted to take the police exam, but Frank discouraged her, an action he later said he regretted. When she was 19, she met Jack Boyle whom she later married at Morgan Hall. They later have a daughter Nicole Boyle. Once it comes out that Nicky is dating a police officer, Erin mentions that she has never dated a cop. Erin is a skilled lawyer who puts her heart and soul into her cases, meaning she takes losses hard, especially if the defendant later commits another crime. Most often she wants to put the criminal behind bars as much as the cops in the family but she is strictly by-the-book. Rarely will she even consider stretching the rules to gain evidence for a case which puts her at odds with Danny most often. A bulk of their arguments occur when he toes the line to make a case, therefore potentially putting her case in jeopardy. On a few occasions her cases have impacted her life on a personal level, the first time being when Richard Reid was released from prison and attacked her, intending to torture and rape her. She was saved when Frank came to see why she was late meeting him and ultimately shot Reid. Later she was shot when a defendant, Raul Delgado, steals a court officer’s gun, taking everyone left in the courtroom hostage. He tried to use her as leverage to escape the country but was shot by Danny who used their code phrase of “please don’t hurt my family” which means hit the ground. Another time she began to notice things in her apartment out of place or rearranged so she reported it to 911 to the annoyance of Danny. He looked into it and found proof of a woman breaking into her apartment causing him to assign her a protective detail that came in handy when she was later followed by a few members of a biker gang who intended her harm in order to disband their rivals, the leader of which Erin was prosecuting. Perhaps due to the incident with Reid, Erin keeps a gun in her desk drawer. She is an excellent shot, and even better than her brothers on the range. She has also shown to be better at pool, much to Jamie’s chagrin. Career One of her first jobs was that of a cocktail waitress, which she lied about, telling her parents it was a roller skating rink. She has worked at the Manhattan District Attorney’s Office for years, having been promoted to Assistant District Attorney sometime in 2008 to early 2009. Since then she has been promoted from Senior Counsel to Deputy Bureau Chief of the Trial Bureau and now to Bureau Chief. Erin typically does not prosecute crimes of a sexual nature as she cannot stand the type of criminals she would have to deal with, but on rare occasion she has to take cases. Certain cases are kept off of her desk due to her family, although she was pressured into taking a case against officers to appear impartial. Since becoming an ADA, she now has the authority to investigate cases and has recently started partnering with Detectives assigned to the DA’s office in doing so. At first she worked with Alex McBride. Most recently she has partnered with Detective Anthony Abetemarco. Over the years she has gotten several job offers for private firms and been considered for other positions, such as Deputy Mayor of Operations and even judgeship. Overall she enjoys the work she does and remains an ADA because of it. Personality Relationships Involved Shootings